My Heart Will Go On
by aangst
Summary: Grendowulf (Grendel/Beowulf) SLASH, mxm, don't like don't read and no flames plsnty!


_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Beowulf woke up once again in a hot sweat. His sheets were stained once again with copious amounts of love juice. Beowulf sighed, knowing he would have to wash them in the morning for the umpteenth time. The color was even fading out of them for having been washed almost every day for the past 3 weeks. Because that was how long, his beautiful lover had been absent from his bed. Every night he dreamed of his monstrous lover's strong body and magnum dong and when he woke up he was so sad, because he was all alone without his beloved Daddy King to keep him company.

"_Daddy,_" he whispered as he rolled back into his pillow and pulled the soiled covers tighter around him. A single tear slipped down his cheek. "_Where are you?_"

Grendel was also in great distress without his lover around where he was. He had been away from his lover for so long. Every night he, too, woke up in a cold sweat and drenched in buckets of love sauce, but he slept in a lake so he didn't need to wash it off. All the freshwater fish in the lake had died from the saline content though, so he had to start eating the people of Herot instead.

"_I'm sorry princess,_" Grendel thought to himself as he ripped apart another Dane for his evening meal, "_Daddy will be home soon._"

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Beowulf sighed softly as he loaded his sheets into the dryer yet again 3 days later. He was starting to wonder when his sweet husbando would ever come home. Just then, he heard a loud CRASH from the living room, and grabbed the giant sword hilt on his dryer room wall and rushed out to see what it was, ready for battle. What he saw there, however, made him go weak in the knees.

"_…..Grendel ?_" he squeaked, hardly daring to believe it.

"No, baby…." Grendel replied, "call me by what I really am"

Golden light shone through the hole in his wall to surround the monster like a halo, and Beowulf thought his lover looked more beautiful than ever.

"_Daddy King,_" he whispered as if it were a prayer.

And that was when Grendel pounced.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

He smashed his petite lover into the wall, pinning his arms above his head, and Beowulf gasped with surprise and delight. His monstrous lover took the opportunity to slide his forked tongue into Beowulf's mouth, joining them together as a symbol of what was to come.

Beowulf felt like he would melt, he was so hot for his lover, he hadn't touched himself even once while he was away, but he still tried to turn his head and wiggle out of the monster's grasp. Grendel sensed this and pulled back just a hair, releasing Beowulf's wrists with one hand to slide it around his waist.

"What's wrong, princess?" he growled, "don't you want me?"

"YES" Beowulf shrieked "but I want to make it good for you also. It's been so long please just let me get ready first baby, it will be so good, I promise."

Reluctantly, Grendel released his lover, who quickly drew away from him and rushed to the bathroom, an unknown surprise in store. Grendel could hardly wait, he had no idea what was to come.

But Beowulf wasn't the only one who was prepared for this day. While his wifu got prepared in the bathroom, Grendel also went to the bed and got out everything that he'd brought back with him for this day. When Beowulf finally came out again, he went back to the living room where he had left his lover and was confused. "Baby…. Baby where are you?" he cried. He couldn't have his husbando leave him again. He would rather die!

"I'm in the bedroom," Grendel's voice drifted sultrily in, making his petite lover's heart flutter. "Are you ready for me?" His words implied so many things that made the epic hero blush.

"Yes," he replied, tiptoeing back down the hall until he stood just outside the door to their bedroom. "I'm coming in," he said, opening the door.

What Grendel saw then made so much blood rush to his dick that it backed up all the way to his nose and he got a nosebleed. Beowulf stood in the doorway in 10 inch heels laced up to his perfectly smoothly waxed knees, a French maid skirt barely covering his luscious bottom and bulging thong, and a corset which barely contained his double-D pectoral muscles, complete with Peacock feather duster and lacy trimmed bonnet. Grendel almost pounced on him again right there but managed to contain himself, just barely.

"D-do you like it," the man in heels stammered.

"Go sit on the chair baby," Grendel replied hoarsely, his throat gone dry as he reached for the tissues by the bed. Beowulf, confused, did as he was told, as there was a stiff wooden chair set up for him in the center of the room.

"Not like that," Grendel continued when Beowulf went to sit facing forward, pulling down the end of his skirt so he was as barely decent as he could be. "Turn around."

Beowulf flushed a shade that would put the finest tomatoes in the world to shame, but did as he was asked, turning around so he couldn't see his lover and spreading his legs on either side of the back of the chair so his skirt rode up, leaving nothing to the imagination. He could hear the monster come up slowly behind him, then felt him plant a hand sensually into the small of his back, making him shiver with anticipation. Then he gave a small cry when he felt a blindfold gently wrap across his face.

"B-baby, what are yo.u... " ?

"Shh, just trust me."

Beowulf felt his senses heighten with the loss of his sight. He could smell his lover, like a sea breeze and pine trees, and feel his hot breath on the back of his neck. Then Grendel drew away again and he heard a strange jangling noise. Suddenly, cool metal fixed itself over his wrists with a click. He was handcuffed to the chair!

Beowulf began to breathe a little harder, becoming nervous, but his corset restricted his ample chest. Then a slick, warm finger began to prod at his entrance.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

Grendel choked a little when he realized his lover was already wet and stretched open for him. "Princess, did you… to uch yourself … . .whil e I was gone" he gasped

"No, daddy, never, I didn't!" Beowulf pleaded, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, "I did it just now, in the bathroom."

Grendel growled fiercefully. "I'm the only one allowed to touch you, he growled"

Beowulf said nothing but shivered again as his lover's warmth left him. A shock of fear flashed through him as he thought his daddy might be angry enough to leave him again. "Daddy….. AH!"

Suddenly, he felt pain as a vicious nine-tailed whip blazed across his exposed backside. The tears of fear in his eyes began to fall freely from his cheeks as he arched his back beautifully in confused pleasure-pain.

"Tell me how you like it, baby" Grendel sneered, flicking the whip across his irritated bottom again. "Tell me how much you love what daddy does for you"

"N-no, I…" Beowulf stuttered, overwhelmed. He had never enjoyed pain before. He fought his whole life, he got stronger so he could avoid pain. The whip lashed over his inflamed biscuits once again. "AH!" But this, this was different. This give and take at the hands of someone he loved…

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

CRACK! "Yes daddy yes, whip me, I've been such a bad boi, please punish me, I love you daddy I love you!u!

"Very good," Grendel said, and Beowulf's heart swelled at this small praise. He heard his lover go back to the bed once more to retrieve something new, and his dick twitched in response, already painfully hard.

Something pressed once again at his blatantly exposed entrance, and Beowulf's eyes grew wide behind the blindfold. It wasn't his Daddy King's magnum dong, it was hard and cold, like…. !

Then suddenly it was rammed into him all at once. A sultry moan exited Beowulf's lips as he was filled and stretched like he had been missing for weeks now. "kkyaAaaa~ AaHN !"

Then suddenly there was a click and it began to vibrate, hard. It shook the hero to his core and his pleasure became so intense he almost climaxed right there. It had been so long…! But he would hold out for daddy. He needed daddy inside him, and he refused to come before then.

"Aren't you going to come, princess?" Grendel whispered silkily into his little princess's ear. Beowulf just gritted his teeth and shook his head as a thin line of saliva ran out the corner of his mouth. He could probably go for two rounds, he was so pent up; but he didn't want to come for anyone but his beautiful monstrous lover.

Grendel said nothing, and Beowulf firmly wished he could see the look on his face—was he angry? Disappointed? …. Impressed ?

And then the epic hero felt something else pricking at his tortured hole. Grendel's fingers began to slide in in addition to the dildo! Suddenly, Beowulf was terrified. Did he really intend to….. ? ?

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

When Grendel's fingers began to stretch him on top of the vibrator ramming ferociously into his prostate, Beowulf was surprised at the sensation. It was painful, but not… unpleasant. He began to hump backwards into the assault, his newfound masochism spurring each thrust.

Satisfied, Grendel stopped his movements, readying his 15 and a half inch schlong. He let go of the dildo, leaving it in place as he cupped Beowulf's succulent globes with one hand and positioned his donger with the other. He felt a shudder ripple up his petite lover's spine.

"Say my name," he murmured, exercising all his self control not to just put it in already.

Beowulf knew the ritual by now, a decade after their first night, in that swamp….

"_Daddy King_"

And Grendel plunged his magnum dong into the body handcuffed to the chair beneath him, in addition to the vibrator, which he kicked up to high, pistoning both of them in and out of his lover's corseted form.

Beowulf screamed, shaking the house down to its foundation. Their lovemaking was primal, real and…. Monstrous. Joined together like this, as one, they were a force more awesome and wonderful than any that had seen the world before. They were no longer the hero Beowulf and the monster Grendel, they were…. Grendowulf.

Seven hours later, the two lovers lay on the bed, stripped of its sheets, sweaty and panting and utterly satisfied. They didn't care that they were staining the mattress with literal blood, sweat and tears… and other fluids. They had each other, and that was enough.

"I love you… Daddy King." Beowulf whispered, gently enfolding his lover's sweaty, sticky hand in his own.

"I love you too, princess," Grendel murmured in response, mindful of his sharp claws.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on._


End file.
